Camisoles and Games
by Regina'sSass
Summary: Here is my submission to my first ever SwanQueenWeek. Day Ones prompt was Bed Sharing and this is the little gem that I've come up with. Regina and Emma go on a business trip and Emma is not amused when they get to the hotel to discover that the room is a double and not a twin, of course it was all part of Regina's plan to get what she wants most.


**SwanQueen Week, Day One: Bed Sharing.**

 **Camisoles and Games:**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Emma sighed heavily as she dumped her bags on the floor in the hotel room. She looked around the suite and there it was, staring at her right in the face, a luxurious, double bed. Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose at how annoyingly childish the sheriff was being about the situation,

"Miss Swan, it is a bed at the end of the day. Somewhere to sleep. Does it really matter if you have to share it with me? Do I repulse you that much, dear?" Regina tinted her tone with humour. She really loved to wind up the hot-headed blonde,

"Uh, yes?!," Emma quickly realised that there was more to Regina's question than her brain had processed right at that moment in time, "yes it does matter if I have to share with you. No, you don't repulse me, but..."

The blonde began to shift her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She really wished that the ground would just swallow her up right there and then. The mayor shook her head and placed her bag on the futon at the end of the bed and began to unzip it. She really could not face getting her clothing creased.

"We are both adults, Emma. Now stop your complaining and get unpacked. We need to get an early night if we, you, have a hope in hell of getting up on time tomorrow morning"

Regina smirked as she dug out her night things, a thin satin laced camisole. The brunette could just feel the eyes bulge out of the blonde's head and she was sure she could hear her heart pounding in her chest,

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I think I'm just gonna sleep on the couch or something..."

There was no way the sheriff would be able to last an entire night sleeping next to Regina Mills and not want to reach out for her. There was no way the sheriff would be able to last an entire night sleeping next to Regina Mills wearing that god damn camisole!

Emma shook her head clear of her thoughts as she knelt on the floor and dug out her night clothes and the clothing for tomorrow morning. She could feel the brunette's gaze following her around the room as she put them away in the closet.

Emma turned around to head into the en-suite to get ready for bed when she realised Regina stripping off right in front of her. Her throat went instantly dry and she thought for a second that the brunette was doing this on purpose. Panic set into Emma's mind as she quickly began to realise that the mayor had figured out that the town's sheriff has the hots for her. The blonde mentally cursed as she forced her feet to carry on in the direction of the en-suite, if only she could drag her eyes away from newly exposed olive skin...

The mayor smirked to herself as she pulled down her camisole. All of her suspicions about Emma began to fall into place, _so that's why she doesn't want to share a bed with me?_ Regina thought to herself as the blonde darted into the bathroom, _she doesn't trust herself to not try anything with me._ The brunette laughed softly at her thoughts and pulled back the covers to the grand bed, _Oh Emma, if only you knew that this was all my doing to get you exactly where I want you most._

Regina was pulled back from her thoughts as the blonde emerged from the bathroom, sporting a fresh tank top and short shorts that would sure give Ruby a run for her money. She watched the sheriff cross the room to the other side of the bed and climb in,

"There. It wasn't too bad now, was it?"

Emma turned to her side to face the brunette. She glared at her momentarily before smiling softly,

"No. I know your game though."

Regina wore a look of shock as she subtly moved closer to the blonde, keeping her eyes locked on dark green orbs,

"Game? Who says I'm playing a game, Miss Swan?"

"I do. I know that you changed the reservation to make this room a double. You never 'accidentally' mess up on bookings. I've known you for three years now and everything with you is planned down to a t. So what I've got to ask you is, why?"

The brunette looked impressed as Emma rattled off her observation. Perhaps the blonde wasn't so ditzy like her mannerisms suggested,

"Well, perhaps I..." Regina tried to carefully plan out her words. She didn't want to scare off Emma but at the same time she didn't want to sound weak, "Maybe I wanted you close to me?"

Emma froze in her spot. She searched mocha eyes for any sign of trickery, she could not afford to get emotionally hurt again. When nothing shone back to her but the whole honest truth and uncertainty she smiled,

"Well, why didn't you just say something? I'm here for as long as you want me to be."

The mayor rolled her eyes as she pulled the blonde close to her and places a light kiss to her forehead,

"You're an idiot, but I always knew that."

The blonde rolled her eyes and soon began to feel sleep pulling her away from reality. The sheriff wrapped her arms around the mayor and gave into the pull of darkness that washed over her,

"Night, 'Gina. Sweet dreams."

Regina held the blonde in her arms and watched as she slept soundly before too, closing her eyes letting dreamland invade her mind. 


End file.
